Senju Blood:New Decree
by K1ngsuttle
Summary: A New Time. A New World. A New Hope. A New World...Naruto Uzumaki...doesn't exist. Neither does Namikaze Naruto...Senju is awaken Senju is Born


Rebirth of the Senju Clan - February 17 "That was a tough Kage wasn't it " Jiraiya said. Who was one of the legendary Sannin of Konohagakure, along with Tsunade and Orochimaru, who were trained by the Third Hokage. He was a powerful shinobi and the self-proclaimed super-pervert and the writer of the popular adult fiction book series, called Icha Icha. He was also known as the , Gama Sennin), because of his signature Toad Summonings and his status as a sage. "Yes he was was" said Namikaze Minato, the famed Konoha's Yellow Flash, Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Hokage), and former student of Jiraiya."I thought the rumors were only rumors, But it seems that they are indeed true the kazekage is indeed a ruthless bastard." Minato said while stifling a chuckle. "Well Minato looks like we finally made it looks like no forest ground tonight, ahaa i can just smell the potentially 'research'.Minato just look at his mentor and sensei with a The dead- panned look knowing that by tomorrow morning they would be run out of the the village, by the village women even if they were two Kage level shinobi. As they passed the town gates they were getting looks of awe and fear, because its not everyday you get to see the Yondaime Hokage walking through your village. As Minato saw this he looked around and sighed, he never liked when people did this he thought of himself as a ordinary shinobi but because of his rank he got treated as royalty not that sometimes he didn't enjoy it when Other shinobi looked up to him and respected him for his power but other than that he pretty much didn't care for all the attention. As they checked into a local hotel and headed for the bar they meet and old friend pretty much wasted on sake The person that they saw was a blond haired woman whose hair was tied into a long ponytail that reached down to her lower hip with chin-length strands framing both sides of her face, a diamond shaped mark on her forehead, and brown eyes. She was about five foot four and wore a green robe with a kanji for "Gamble" on it. Underneath her robe she wore a white sleeved shirt along with black short pants with a matching waist sash. But her most prominent features were her extremely large breasts which were about double D's She was what most individuals would call extremely beautiful. "Hime, it's been awhile! I didn't expect to see you here." cried Jiraiya The woman that Jiraiya had called out to was none other than Senju Tsunade, The Slug Princess; the only female member of the Densetsu no Sannin; the last living member of the Senju Clan; granddaughter of Senju Hashirama, the (First Hokage); Grandniece of Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage (Second Hokage); former student of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage. She was also credited as being the most beautiful woman in the world. It was thanks to her efforts in healing and curing poisons that Konoha was even able to win the Second Great Shinobi World War, earning her the title of being the greatest Medical-nin in the elemental nations. As The slug princess turned around she had the look of rage on her face, Cause only only one person called her hime and he shouldn't be here be int the fire country but long and behold as she told turned around she saw Jiraiya and Minato walking toward the bar. "What are you two doing here" Tsunade shouted".Calmed down Tsunade jezh you swear somebody was trying to harm you. At that Minato snickered what you laughing at brat said Tsunade with a look that promised pain If he answered the wrong way . "Nothing we were just coming to get some sake and we saw you so we just came over to say hi thats all." Minato said, hey he may be a kage level shinobi but you still don't want to mess with a pissed of just as he was about to lose what made him a man Jiraiya intervened and saved his young pupil by quickly changing the subject "Hey where's that apprentice of yours what was her name shizune oh she went to take ton-ton Two hours later "Tssunaade-sammaa"- Minato Called even though it was a bit slurred,"Yeesss Minatoooo" She Answered both equally as drunk the other "Guess What." "What." "Your pretty' at the mention of this the medic-nin got a devious smirk "oh am Minato".Well let me show who how welly prettty i am ok. "really" Minato Why don't we go to my room and I'l Let you see for yourself coool Minato said acting like a kid that just got invited to Kami's cookie jar. Hours later all you could hear was the sound of grunts, laughter,yells of pleasure and other animalistic noise's - Well that's the end for this chapter please tell me what you think Info: Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summonings; A powerful jutsu, Ninpo Kuchiyose allows a ninja to summon animals, objects and the dead to fight on their behalf. The ninja normally signs a blood contract with the animal species, which allows them to summon different size and skill levels of creature. The ability to summon more advanced animals largely depends upon the amount of chakra the ninja can muster to perform the jutsu. By signing this contract, the creatures themselves can also reverse summon the contract signer to their location. To summon the creature the ninja will wipe blood on the hand, perform the necessary handseals and then touch their hand to the ground or another object. Though it appears that as long as significant pressure is placed against the blood in some form, the summon will be complete. There can be variations to the summoning steps, some ninja like Temari will wipe blood on her fan, then by swinging the fan the animal is summoned. Other ninja like Orochimaru wipe the blood across a snake tattoo on their arm first, then touch the ground. 


End file.
